


Terrible Twos

by AlexiaNite, Radd (RaddRebel)



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pre Teen Iruka, Slice of Life, Teen Kakashi, Who let these two raise a child, like honestly, toddler naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddRebel/pseuds/Radd
Summary: How did three orphans manage to start living together? Well, things were rough after the Kyuubi attack. With so much of the village damaged, those old enough to live on their own were paired with other teens in shared housing. So Kakashi had been stuck with the brat that was Iruka Umino. The kid had lost his parents, which Kakashi understood all too well. They got along alright, especially since he was out of the village so much on ANBU missions, but the twelve-year-old had recently lost it. After two years of living together, Kakashi had come home to find that Iruka had adopted a child. Not just any child either...no. He had to go and bond with his dead sensei's son, Naruto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by AlexiaNite.
> 
> So this is a fun little collaboration that Radd and I came up with. These little drabbles are based on stories of her adorable two-year-old. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also for the June Armada prompt of family.

How did three orphans manage to start living together? Well, things were rough after the Kyuubi attack. With so much of the village damaged, those old enough to live on their own were paired with other teens in shared housing. So Kakashi had been stuck with the brat that was Iruka Umino. The kid had lost his parents, which Kakashi understood all too well. They got along alright, especially since he was out of the village so much on ANBU missions, but the twelve-year-old had recently lost it. After two years of living together, Kakashi had come home to find that Iruka had adopted a child. Not just any child either...no. He had to go and bond with his dead sensei's son, Naruto. 

Apparently, Iruka had found out the orphanage had been neglecting the boy and had brought him home. So far, no one had complained. He couldn't understand why anyone would let the troublemaker take care of a two-year-old, but he was stuck with both of them now. He helped out when he was in town and made sure Iruka learned some skills to actually take care of the kid. It was a messed up situation, but he was probably better off with Iruka than whoever was currently running the orphanage. 

Iruka had even arraigned caretakers for the boy when he was busy with his genin missions. It was kind of impressive and part of the reason why Kakashi didn't fight him on keeping the kid around. He had no idea how the genin got so good at taking care of a two-year-old, but he had managed to keep him alive so far. He cooked for the boy and made sure he was clean, though bath time always seemed to end with the bathroom partially flooded. Tonight was no exception.

Iruka had bought the kid some soft of crayons that worked on the walls of the bathroom. Instead of drawing with them, like most kids, Naruto was more concerned with neatly sitting them on the edge of the tub. Every time one fell back into the water, the boy would freak out and quickly pull it out of the water. Iruka seemed focused on getting the wiggling boy washed and hadn't noticed yet the small wind bursts that were knocking the crayons back into the water. Kakashi knew it was childish, but it amused the hell out of him. 

"No!" The boy screamed as another of his crayons splashed back into the water. 

"Naruto, stop moving," Iruka huffed as he tried to wash the shampoo from his hair without getting it into his eyes.

Kakashi knocked another crayon back into the water with a small flick of his wrist. "Ru! Bad crayon!" Naruto was quickly getting fed up with the game and clutched the crayons in his tiny fists. With all the strength a two-year-old could muster, he threw the wet crayons out of the tub, water splashing everywhere. Iruka was more or less soaked from the waist down. 

"Naruto!" The pre-teen called out as Kakashi burst out laughing. "Did you do this, Kakashi?!" He growled at the older boy.

The jounin couldn't help but laugh at the fierce look on Iruka's face. "You should have noticed the small bursts of chakra sooner. Consider this a lesson on situational awareness, Ru-chan." 

"If you aren't going to help, then get out." Iruka hurled a wet crayon at him. Naruto decided this meant it was time for a new game of splashing the genin. "Ack, Naruto, no!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of this will be updating this randomly. If you have a cute/funny story of your little one drop it in the comments, find us on the Facebook group, or hit me up on Tumblr.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi! I told you not to leave your pack where Naruto can reach it!" Iruka shouted across their small apartment. Every time the jounin came home, he dropped his bag and supplies by the front door. Naruto was far too curious for that sort of thing and one day he was going to get hurt. The genin crouched down and started shoving the items the toddler had pulled out back into the pack.

"Ru," Naruto called from behind him.

"Hold on, Naruto."

"RU!" The toddler shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Wha-" Iruka's question was cut off as a very wet, very sticky ration bar hitting him square in the back. "Ugh! Naruto!"

Kakashi, who had come to investigate the shouting, laughed at the genin. "Learn to dodge better."

The jounin's laughter seemed to be infectious because soon the toddler was giggling hysterically. "Icky food, Kashi!"

"That's right. It is icky." He leaned down to scoop up the boy. "And Ru-chan is silly. Letting little Nar-chan hit him with the icky food."

"I hate you," Iruka called after the jounin. He reached up to touch the wet spot on his back and grimaced. How did Naruto even manage to make it that sticky? Did toddlers someone generate some sort of stickiness jutsu? He shuddered at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
